


17

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: The brothers [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Michael does what (almost) all teens do.Link is just being himself.





	17

Michael was slouched on the couch glassy-eyed when Lincoln came barging in. Michael turned bright red and quickly averted his gaze. Lincoln took in his brother's position and instinctively reacted as he would have with any of his pals. He marched up to the couch, snatched the hoodie that was conspicuously pooled in his brother's lap and took a step back, smirking. Michael didn't move a finger to cover what his brother had just exposed. But his eyes returned to Lincoln's face. Red flush was traveling visibly under his pale skin from his face downward and up again in rhythm with his pulse.

  
Link, taken aback by his brother's lack of reaction stayed transfixed, unable to look away from the delicate body that was offered mere inches away. He suddenly seemed to come out of his trance and as their eyes locked he slowly turned a deep shade of purple. He growled some stuttering words on the general line of leaving his brother to his own device and retreated just as fast as he'd came in.

Michael dropped back on the couch with an exasperated sigh that turned desperate before it was over and did as he'd been told, playing in his mind a thousand different outcome of what had just happened.


End file.
